<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beach day by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761758">beach day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [392]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Omorashi, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun day at the beach turns rather inconvenient when they realize there are no bathrooms around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [392]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beach day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elesa, Skyla, Roxie, Lenora, and Iris are all excited for their special retreat, one for the more prominent female trainers in the Unova region. It is something that Iris came up with, not long after being named champion, where she would invite the female gym leaders and Elite Four members to have some time away from work, just enjoying themselves. Though Lenora has recently stepped down to focus on her research, she is still invited, since she is such a well-known gym leader either way.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, neither Shauntal nor Caitlin can make it. Shauntal has a book signing in another region to attend at the same time, and Caitlin has some family matters to attend to, though that does not stop her from renting out the beach for the group, claiming that she does not mind doing so, even though she will not be able to make it. Though Iris had tried to find a time everyone could make it, there seemed to be nothing that would work in the near future, and the two Elite Four members eventually agreed that the rest of the girls should have it the weekend they would be away, and that they could plan something else another time, eventually.</p><p>Iris had also attempted to contact Hilda, the champion who disappeared not long after claiming her championship, but no one has had any luck getting in touch with her, not since the fall of Team Plasma. And so, it is just the five of them for this retreat, but they are all certain that they will be able to have fun either way. They get to spend a day on the beach, just relaxing and enjoying themselves, and Iris thinks that she has done a pretty good job organizing all of this.</p><p>There are plenty of snacks and drinks, so the fact that they are all fairly isolated does not matter much to any of them, and with the area rented out thanks to the absent Caitlin, they are not bothered by anyone. For some, that is not as much of a problem, but for Elesa and Roxie, celebrities even outside of their status as gym leaders, it is nice to know that they will not have any fans trying to bother them for autographs, or anything like that.</p><p>All in all, it is the perfect day. At least, it is until the isolation starts to work against them. Roxie is the first of the group to feel anything, and she does not mention it. While she is running around, splashing in the water and having a good time, a twinge from her bladder reminds her that she has not been to the bathroom in a while. Up until now, she has not thought about the fact that there aren’t any bathrooms on the beach, and that they are in an area where the buildings are kind of out of the way.</p><p>She has to pee, but not too badly right now, so she decides that she is going to ignore it, at least for the time being. It would be a bit of a trek to get to the nearest Pokemon Center, and she does not want to ditch the group to walk all by herself. Maybe she can just wait until someone else mentions needs to pee, and then they can go together. With that in mind, she tries to push the need out of her thoughts, though that becomes rather difficult, playing in the ocean.</p><p>Eventually, Roxie decides to just go back onto the beach where she can dry off. After all, she will have to get dressed again, if they are going to walk to the Pokemon Center, and it is better if she starts drying now. Other than that, she just does what she can to forget her steadily growing need to pee. She is not quite desperate yet, so she is sure that she will be just fine, not really thinking about adding on the additional wait, once she actually starts to walk.</p><p>Elesa starts to feel an urge not long after that, though. While she is laying back, lounging and trying to avoid getting too much sun while also enjoying the pleasant weather, she feels a sudden pang from her bladder. It only makes sense that she would have to pee, since she has done what she can to stay hydrated throughout the day, but now it hits her that she probably should have been more careful about her liquid intake. After all, where is she going to go take care of this? She knows that there is nowhere for her to relieve herself, at least nowhere near by, and she wonders what to do.</p><p>Elesa is a little embarrassed to just come out and say that she has to pee, so she decides to hold it for now, and hopes that she can hold it until the group is done for the day, holding it until they leave the beach. In her line of work, there have been plenty of times that she has had to hold it in difficult situations, so this should be just fine. She does not know exactly how much longer she will have to wait, but she is sure that she will be able to handle it, and if it gets too bad, then she is just going to have to speak up about it, whether she wants to or not.</p><p>While Roxie waits for someone to admit that they have to pee as well, Elesa keeps it a secret, not wanting to call any attention to it. Already, the two of them are working against each other and themselves without realizing it, but it is not long before another girl notices her need. Iris has been way too distracted with having fun, and when the sudden urge to pee hits her, she realizes it is probably not all that sudden. More than likely, she has been dealing with it for a while, but since she has not been paying attention, she just didn’t notice.</p><p>She definitely notices now, and that is when she realizes another flaw in all of her expert planning. The fact that there is nowhere for anyone to go to the bathroom is something she should have accounted for, though she is not sure what she would have been able to do differently, to make sure something like this did not happen. Now, though, she knows that she has to pee, and that there is nothing she can do about it without leaving the group to find a building with a bathroom.</p><p>But if she does that, she is going to be pointing out the fact that she did not plan for this properly, and she doesn’t want to do that. Being such a young champion, she has a bit of a complex about looking as if she is always in control, and she decides to just try and ignore her need to pee. If no one else has mentioned the fact that they have to go yet, then maybe everything will be just fine. Maybe the others won’t have to pee while they are out here, and in that case, as long as Iris is able to hold it until they leave, then she will not have to admit to the flaw in her plans.</p><p>In her mind, that is the perfect plan, but she does not realize that she is far from the only one that has to pee, and that they just aren’t admitting it. By now, Skyla has started to feel a need come on as well, wincing a bit and wondering what she is going to do. Much like the others, she did not think about this until now, and now that she has realized it, she is starting to get a little nervous. Sure, she knows that she can hold it for a long time, but that does not mean that she can hold it until the day reaches its end.</p><p>Should she start looking for somewhere to pee now? The thought embarrasses her a little bit, since no one else has complained about it yet, and she does not realize that that thought process is shared, and the reason the majority of the group is desperate yet silent about it right now. She decides to just wait it out, if she even can. With four out of the five girls grappling with their need to pee in private, none of them are bold enough to bring it up openly; none of them are bold enough to actually do anything about it.</p><p>In the end, it is Lenora who brings it up first, not realizing that the others are dealing with it at all, or even that they are each wishing for someone else to say something about it. While all of them have let it go on for a while now, and with some of them starting to get nervous about how desperate they are becoming, her statement could not come at a better time.</p><p>She speaks up, saying, “So, there aren’t any public bathrooms close by, are there?”</p><p>Iris winces before replying, “Well, I guess that was the big drawback of having somewhere this private and secluded. I think the nearest Pokemon Center is probably out best bet.”</p><p>“Oh, well then, I guess I’d better get walking!” Lenora says, and she says it so simply, like it is not a big deal to admit to her need at all. The others are immediately envious. “Is anyone else coming with me?”</p><p>“I think I will,” Elesa says, as she starts to get up.</p><p>“Oh, me too, then!” Skyla adds, going to join her friend without hesitating.</p><p>“If you guys are, then I guess I will too,” Roxie says, doing her best to sound casual.</p><p>Grinning, Iris says, “Well, it’s probably better if we all go together!” Secretly, the four of them are all relieved that they did not have to say anything about it, but their real relief is still waiting for them, and is still a good ways away. The Pokemon Center is a really long trek to make, and some of them have already let things go on for a little too long to start with.</p><p>None of them want to let their nerves get the better of them, though, so they do not allow themselves to think about that as they start to get dressed to head to the Pokemon Center. Of the five, only Lenora is relatively calm about the whole situation, because she was the one to speak up as soon as she felt the need come on, and therefore, has spent the least amount of time aware that her bladder is getting full.</p><p>As soon as they start off walking, it becomes apparent just how far they are going to have to go. The Pokemon Center is not even in sight; hardly anything is, and the only buildings that they can see are ones that definitely do not have public bathrooms. Iris really regrets her planning now, not only because of her own predicament, but because she worries the other girls will blame her if it starts to get difficult for them to hold it. If only she had thought to ask Caitlin more questions about the area, or even asked her to be more involved in planning, even if she would have felt guilty making her help so much when she would not be able to come.</p><p>All she can do is hope that they all make it to the center without incident, but already, she is starting to wonder if that will even be possible for her, as her condition rapidly gets worse. Walking has made her realize just how full she really is, with every step jostling her bladder, making it all that much more uncomfortable for her to have to deal with. She has to put her all into holding it until they get there.</p><p>Elesa likes to think that she is good at keeping her cool in these sorts of situations, and she should be used to walking tall and proud even with her bladder in absolute agony. Though she does her best to make sure that she does not end up in a situation like this while she is working, there is really no way to prevent it in some cases, and in those cases, she just has to do what she can to hide the way her bladder aches. Right now, she has to do the same thing, and it should be easy for her.</p><p>It should be, but for whatever reason, she is having a hard time keeping her mind off of it, very conscious of every move she makes, wondering each time if someone might have noticed, from these slight indications, that she is close to bursting right now. And she is not even sure why she is so worried about the others picking up on it, she just does not want any of her friends or associates to know that she has had to pee for some time now, and that she has said nothing about it.</p><p>And the only reason she said nothing about it is because she never wanted them to know to begin with. Elesa is not sure what has made her so self-conscious about it in this particular situation. With work, it makes sense, because she does not want to appear unprofessional for any reason, but with her friends, with her fellow gym leaders, it makes no sense for her to be this worried about it. Could it be that she’s actually just shy about this sort of thing, regardless of who she is around?</p><p>This is the first time that something like this has happened to her, so maybe that really is the case, though she feels silly for even thinking it. She feels silly for worrying about it at all, when it is a perfectly normal thing, something that everyone needs at some point, and right now, it is pretty obvious that the whole group needs it, so she has nothing to be ashamed of. Even so, she wants to do whatever she can to hide how desperate she is quickly becoming, to avoid making a spectacle of it, until she can relieve herself at last.</p><p>Roxie does not like the fact that she gets shy over this kind of thing. It definitely messes with the image she tries to give herself, and she would rather be bold and brazen in every aspect of her life. At the very least, if she could do that then she would not be so desperate right now. She would have left to go pee a while ago, or maybe she would have done something about it right there on the beach, without a care in the world for what the others might think of her. Hell, the ocean was always an option without as much risk of being caught, but the idea of someone finding out that she had taken that option left her too nervous to do so.</p><p>If only she didn’t care about that kind of thing, and if only she didn’t get embarrassed about matters relating directly to her bladder, specifically. Roxie is not shy about much, but this is something that she has always been shy about, something that she has always had a hard time admitting to in front of others. Now she finds herself absolutely bursting, and not sure if she is going to make it or not.</p><p>But she <em>has</em> to make it, there is no other possible outcome. She will not allow anything else, <em>can’t</em> allow anything else. Letting the others know that she has to pee is embarrassing enough, but nothing is more embarrassing than the idea of wetting herself right in front of them. That would just be too pathetic, something that she would never be able to recover from. No matter what, Roxie has to fight with all that she has, to make sure that she maintains her dignity all the way until the end. It may be a long walk, but it can’t be <em>that</em> long, right?</p><p>Internally, Skyla can’t help but wonder why this is taking so long. She knows that they still have a ways to go, that the Pokemon Center is not even in sight yet, but as her desperation grows, she feels like it is taking much longer than it should, and like there is less and less chance of her actually making it, the longer this goes on. She is glad that they finally left, but she wishes that she had been able to say something sooner, rather than just waiting for Lenora to finally speak up.</p><p>It seems that the other girls all need to go as well, at least a little bit. At least enough to decide to all make the trek to the Pokemon Center together, and if she had been the one to speak up first, the same thing probably would have happened, and it probably would not have been nearly as embarrassing as she imagined it when she tried to work up the nerve to do it herself. In fact, it probably would not have been a big deal at all, but it is much too late to consider that now.</p><p>The only thing that she can do now is keep walking ahead, ignoring the way her bladder keeps throbbing, getting worse with each step that she takes. It has been a while since she has had to pee this badly, and she can only hope that things are not as bad as they seem, and that both she and her friends end up making it.</p><p>Even for Lenora, things do not stay easy for very long. Traveling on foot makes everything go that much slower for the group, and the distance becomes apparent, the longer they travel. She spoke up once she realized her need, but she is starting to realize that it must have been going on for a bit before that, and she was so distracted that she did not notice. Either that, or it has just suddenly and drastically gotten worse for no reason at all, but she doubts that.</p><p>Whatever the case, she definitely needs to pee right now, and worse than she initially realized, making her glad that they are already on their way to the nearest public bathroom. The only problem is how far away the bathroom actually is, making her wonder and worry a bit about how long it is going to take them to get there. It has been a long time since she has been in any particularly desperate situations, so it makes her a little nervous to think about it. That being said, she knows the best thing to do is not dwell on it too much, but that is a lot easier said than done, with the way that her bladder keeps throbbing, bringing her attention right back to the problem at hand. Still, Lenora does her best to keep her cool, aware of the others around her becoming increasingly more agitated.</p><p>None of them have admitted to needing to go that badly, but it is rather obvious from their body language, with the looks of discomfort that keep flashing across their faces, and the stiff ways that they are walking. Even Iris and Roxie, who both rarely shut up otherwise, have not said much since they left, and the group has walked in relative silence, with no one really able to think of anything to say. It is pretty obvious that the other girls are more distracted by their bladders, not able to think of much else to talk about.</p><p>As for Lenora, she wishes that she could contribute to conversation, to try and take her mind off of it, as well as help them all take their minds off of it, but she is unfortunately just as distracted as they are. She is not able to come up with a topic that would actually serve to distract any of them, or even keep the conversation going for very long at all, so in the end, she just remains silent, hoping that it is not too much longer before they arrive at their destination.</p><p>Roxie does her best to walk like she normally would, but each step makes her feel like she is about to lose control, and she has to bring her thighs in a little closer, which she is sure looks really weird. She can only hope that the others have not noticed, are too distracted by anything else, and therefore not looking at her while she tries to walk in a way that will not allow any leaks. She can’t remember ever having to pee this badly in her life, and she has had some close calls before, after having to rush onstage, or after a battle went on way too long.</p><p>That means that this is getting really bad, and she can just barely see the Pokemon Center on the horizon. That should be a good sign for her, knowing that it is finally in sight, but in truth, it just makes her feel worse, because she can still see how far away it is, and is really starting to doubt that she is going to make it, and is not sure what she is going to do, or how she can prevent something that terrible from happening to her.</p><p>Naturally, she is so nervous that she does not even notice that she is not the only one struggling to walk properly, an external sign of her internal battle. Right beside her, Skyla is doing the same stiff sort of walk, trying to her thighs close together so that she does not leak, and she has felt pretty close to doing so more than once now. She considers herself lucky that her panties are still completely dry, even though she is more desperate than she has been in a long time, and that becomes more and more difficult with each step that she takes.</p><p>Not everyone is quite so lucky as her, though. Iris feels a leak slip past and she bites her lip hard, trying not to whimper audibly, tries not to let on any signs that she is struggling, and so close to losing control that her panties are a little bit damp now. The last thing she wants is for anyone to catch onto that, so she tries everything she can to hide the fact that she is at the end of her rope, and not sure if she is going to make it the rest of their journey.</p><p>But there’s no way she can let herself fail before they get there. Not only will it reflect poorly on her own ability to plan for something like this, but how are the other gym leaders ever going to respect her as a champion if she can’t even make it to the bathroom on time? It will make her look like a little kid who can’t take care of herself at all, and she wonders how she ever let herself get into such a position to begin with. Of course, that makes it a lot easier to believe that she might actually be incapable of taking care of herself, if she really let things go this far.</p><p>She just does not realize that all of the others are worrying about the same thing, and that they all might feel a lot better if everyone were to admit just how bad off they are right now. Instead, the four of them keep things to themselves to keep the others from judging them, while Lenora keeps things to herself because she does not want to discourage the others, knowing by now that she is far from the only one bursting right now.</p><p>And Iris is not the only one to start leaking. Elesa is horrified when she feels a little bit of liquid dribble out, quickly absorbed by her panties, and it is all she can do to keep a straight face, and not let that horror show externally. Walking is hard for her, and she does what she can to keep her normal stride, but she knows that she will not be able to keep that up for much longer, not if she has already started leaking. It is hard to even breathe, she is so on edge, but she still tries to keep her cool, and keep facing ahead, knowing that it will not be too much longer now before she finally reaches the center. It <em>can’t </em>be too much longer now.</p><p>If she has to wait too much longer, she knows that she is going to lose control and absolutely humiliate herself, when she is trying so hard to look good in front of the others, to not give them a pathetic impression of herself. It is so hard to keep up that facade, and for the most part, she does a good job of it. However, there is one girl who notices that something is off about Elesa.</p><p>Though Elesa is not acting much different from how she normally does, it is different enough that a close friend like Skyla can pick up on that, after watching her closely, and that is how Skyla is able to figure out that Elesa must need to pee too. And she seems a little bit worried about it, but since she has not said anything, that must mean she is just as shy as Skyla is.</p><p>With all that in mind, it makes Skyla want to be a little more open about her need, all so that Elesa does not feel quite so alone in it all. Speaking up, she says, “Man, I hope we get there soon. I’m absolutely bursting.”</p><p>There is a moment of silence, and Skyla grows tense as no one else says anything, wondering if she just embarrassed herself by bringing that up for no reason. But then Iris says, “Me too, actually. I’m really sorry about the distance to the nearest bathroom, I wasn’t thinking about that before…”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Lenora replies, brushing her concerns off easily. “It would be easy to forget something like that. I didn’t think about it before I realized I had to pee, honestly.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll get there soon enough,” Iris says, but it sounds more like she is trying to convince herself of that than anything else. She is still not so sure, but she feels better hearing Lenora say that it is not a big deal that she forgot to plan for this, and it is nice to have Skyla break the ice and talk more openly about it.</p><p>“I hope so,” Roxie mumbles, before letting out a sigh, trying to break past her odd shyness about such things. “I have to pee too, so…”</p><p>“Me too,” Elesa agrees, seeing no point in trying to hide it from her friends if they are all admitting to it now. It is obvious enough that they all had reason for going to the bathroom together, but openly admitting anything is essentially admitting that it is getting bad for them, that they are all bursting just like Skyla claims to be. With the whole group in the same boat, it becomes at least a little bit easier to deal with that need, as everyone becomes less concerned with how their walk looks.</p><p>But things are still not going well for any of them, even if they are a bit more comfortable with admitting to their need. The Pokemon Center is still so far away, even if it is in sight, and it is becoming difficult to walk at all, even with the strange gaits that they have in order to help with their current predicament. Both Iris and Elesa can still feel their damp panties as they try to fight off more leaks, and around that time, Skyla feels her first leak, blinking back tears of strain as she forces it to stop.</p><p>It was just a little bit to slip past her defenses, but that does not make her feel much better about things, and she is beginning to worry about her own ability to make it. Though she had been worried about Elesa, now it seems like she can’t really afford to worry about anyone other than herself, or else this might end up ending really badly for her. Looking ahead, she prays that she is able to make it to the end, that she makes it out of this whole terrible situation dry.</p><p>That is what they are all hoping, at this point. Even Lenora has begun to worry quite a bit, though she is trying not to show it. She had no idea that it would take this long to reach a bathroom, and even though she was not all that desperate when things first started out, she definitely is now, and so much so that she is starting to wonder if she will be able to make it. Of course, she is still worried for the girls as well, but she has begun to worry that much more for herself, not sure if anyone in the group is going to be able to make it to their destination.</p><p>It has been a long time since she was in a situation like this, so being this desperate is definitely unfamiliar to her. She wants to believe that she will be able to make it, but at this point, it is impossible to tell, as her bladder aches more and more. And while Lenora is grappling with her own desperation, the others are not holding up better at all, each girl reaching the end of her rope so quickly, each girl starting to lose their own battle.</p><p>Roxie does not leak like some of the others have so far, but that does not prevent her from being the first one to finally lose control. She fights with all that she has, and when she feels it start to come out, she stops short, panicking and jamming a hand under her dress to hold herself, forgetting everything else so that she does not care how she looks right now, just trying her best to stop something that has already begun.</p><p>But there is nothing she can do about it, and the girls turn to watch in surprise as Roxie begins to wet herself. There is nothing she can do to stop her panties from soaking through, getting her hands wet as a result, until it has begun streaming down her legs, and she hangs her head in defeat, completely humiliated by all of this. All she can do is force herself to look up at the others and say, “Just keep going, don’t worry about me…”</p><p>As much as the others do want to worry about her, they have themselves to worry about as well, and seeing her lose control like that does not make things any easier. They just have to keep going, and Roxie begins to follow along after them, humiliated by her wet clothes, but knowing that she will have a chance to get cleaned up once they reach the Pokemon Center.</p><p>They aren’t that far away when Skyla loses control, and she fights to hold on, but there is nothing that she can do, once it starts to leak out of her. Like Roxie, she tries holding herself to no avail, and just ends up getting her hand wet in the process, until she drops it. Once again, the remaining three can only look away from her, without much they can say or do to make the situation better.</p><p>Skyla just keeps walking, as her shorts are soaked through, streams running down her legs, and her cheeks burning in humiliation. She is so close now, but she was still not able to make it, and after fighting so hard, the feeling of defeat is not an easy one to deal with. Just like Roxie, she is going to have to tough things out until she can get to the Pokemon Center to get cleaned up.</p><p>Iris does not want to make a spectacle of herself, but she also does not want to take her chances. As embarrassing as it is, she takes a note from Skyla and Roxie, and starts holding herself right now, wanting to do whatever she can to keep from losing it before they get there. They are so close now, and she can barely walk, and holding herself does not seem to do that much good for her, as she continues to leak, more and more, until it is not just leaks anymore, and Iris wails in horror as she realizes that it is too late for her now.</p><p>Her bladder just could not take anymore, and though Lenora did make her feel a bit better about her poor planning, as she wets herself she can’t help but remember that this is all her fault, that if she had planned more carefully, then none of this would have happened. Now, all she can do is pause for a moment, letting Elesa and Lenora get ahead, while Skyla and Roxie stand on either side of her, hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her as a puddle grows on the ground beneath her. Once she is empty, she says nothing, and the three of them move to catch up.</p><p>Lenora’s worries have grown exponentially over time, and now that she has witnessed three of the five of them lose out, she does not want to be the fourth one. Keeping her eyes ahead of her, walking so stiffly to try and avoid jostling herself anymore, she fights against any leak that soaks into her panties, even when she knows that there must already be a wet spot on her pants. She just keeps going, wanting to avoid entirely wetting herself, wanting to avoid anything that she can, no matter what it takes.</p><p>But that proves to be impossible for her. Even after coming this far, she has reached the end of it all, her bladder no longer able to endure this, and she ends up in the same boat, becoming the fourth to lose control all the same. With her knees buckling, she lets out a sigh, trying not to let herself get to down about it as her pants are completely soaked through. Though she wanted to avoid this, it is not the end of the world, and at least she can say that she was not alone in this.</p><p>As for Elesa, she makes it to the door, just outside the Pokemon Center, before her bladder also gives out on her. So close to relief, and yet, even she is not able to make it, and after fighting so hard as well. She can feel her legs giving out beneath her, and she collapses to the ground, right into the puddle that has started to form beneath her as her bladder empties itself.</p><p>Her companions can see this as it starts, and by the time they reach her, she has made a substantial mess, and all they can do is stand around her, trying to offer some comfort. None of them were able to make it all the way to the bathroom, so all will have to enter the building like this, a soaking wet mess, so that they can get cleaned up. It has put a bit of a damper on their beach day, but Iris has learned her lesson, and will plan better for the future.</p><p>In the meantime, the only comfort the gym leaders and champion can take is in the fact that they all went through this together, and that none of them had to endure the humiliation alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>